During the coming year we plan to extend our studies of active and passive immunization with homologous E. coli and E. coli J5 against experimental pyelonephritis. Active immunization, whole antiserum, and purified immunoglobulins will be tested with and without antibiotics for their capacity to alter the cause of pyelonephritis due to homologous and heterologous gram negative bacilli.